The Marauder's Diary
by fallinginstardust
Summary: After the Dark Lord's visit to the Potter house, a small, torn book was salvaged from the wreckage. Lily Potter - or Evans, as she was known in the book - kept a detailed diary of all her ongoings at Hogwarts, from the very first day to graduation. And here it is, the contents of that small book and the legendary stories of the Marauders.
1. The First Entries

Dear Journal,

Hello, nice to meet you.

Hi, my name is Lily.

No, those don't seem right. How is one supposed to start off a diary entry? I think you're supposed to describe yourself and your day and thoughts...is that right? Blimey, I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. Well, here goes nothing.

Hello, my name is Lily Evans, and I really don't want to be writing this at all right now. Mum insists I keep a journal for my first year at Hogwarts, for some ungodly reason. All it sounds like is a bunch of writing, and my hand is already cramping up. Ow!

Where was I? Oh yeah, the introduction. Like I said, my name is Lily and right now I'm sitting on a train on the way to this mystical Hogwarts. That's right, a train. We're going to a wizarding school and the most magical transportation they have to offer is a train. I wasn't exactly expecting unicorns or something, but a train is so...boring. We left from the Kings Cross Station, the most Mugul or Mugle or however you spell it...anyway, one of the most _ordinary_ places in England. Wow, I wonder what other fun and magical surprises are in store! Surely nothing can beat a train! (That all was sarcasm, if you can't tell.)

Sev is sitting next to me, and he's been trying to read what I'm writing a record number of nine times already. Oh, wait, make that ten – he spotted his name and I had to cover the words so he didn't read the entire thing.

It might not sound like it, but I'm grateful for Sev. He really knows a lot about the whole magic thing, and it's nice having a good friend. I don't quite know how, but I feel like we'll be friends for a long time – long past graduation, I'm sure.

I'll write again when I get to dorms. Sev just started off about something called Slytherin and how I should be in it. See, I'm already lost. Slither into what, exactly?

* * *

Dear Journal,

Oh boy, am I steamed! Right after I stopped writing, two absolute _prats_ decided to jump in Sev's and my conversation and the whole thing turned into a Gryffindor versus Slytherin debate. Oh, it was terrible! I found out when we got here there has always been a bit of a rivalry, but that doesn't make it much better.

That git James was awful about it; he even tried to trip Sev when we were changing compartments! How low can you get? They gave him this awful nickname too, Snivellus or something like that. It's already catching on. Oh, I just know James and his stupid friend Sirius will be like the jocks from those movies Tuney and I used to watch! I will never get along with either of them, ever. In fact, in real life and even in this journal I will only refer to them by last names, and only when I have to. So there!

We also got sorted earlier and Sev got put into Slytherin like he wanted. Slight problem though: I got put into Gryffindor. Now we will almost never see each other. To make things worse, James, I mean, Potter and his sidekick are in Gryffindor as well. I wonder if transfers are allowed?

My roommates seem decent, at least. Most of them are pure blood (I think that's the term for it) and already know each other, but there are a few others I've talked to. Especially a girl named Alice, who sleeps in the bed next to me, seems really sweet. It's nice making friends, but I still wish I could talk to Sev and Tuney, but she's still mad at me. Maybe I could write her a letter?

Alice wants to gossip with me, so I have to go. I'll write as soon as I can again. Goodnight!

* * *

**A/N: So? What do you think? Please review so I know if I should continue or not. This style of writing is actually really fun, hehe. Thanks for reading/reviewing!**


	2. Adjusting To Hogwarts Life

**A/N: Thank you so so much for the reviews! They were amazing. And to answer one of them, yes, I am planning to follow canon as much as possible, but we don't have much information about the Marauder era other than the Marauders played a lot of pranks, didn't like Snape, and that Lily hated James until maybe fifth/sixth year. Other than that, there's just a bunch of headcanons! Anyway, enjoy the second chapter of "The Marauder's Diary." :)**

* * *

Dear Journal,

Life at Hogwarts has been horrid. Sure, the food is fantastic, but I never see Severus anymore and Potter and Black are in every single one of my classes! Luckily, I haven't had to talk to them at all, and when they try to talk to me, I turn my back or walk away. Unfortunately, I seem to be the only one to do so. Those two are getting to be pretty popular, especially with the girls. Even Alice has a soft spot for them!

Even earlier, I was sitting in the common room trying to finish up an essay on Astronomy with Alice (which is by far the single most useless class I've ever been in, by the way. And we're required to take it all the way up to seventh year! It's ridiculous.) Anyways, there I was, groaning about how long this was taking and scribbling down something about the North Star, when a huge gaggle of first-year girls flood the room talking about, oh, how _funny_ Black is or how _cute _Potter was and it took all I am not to throw up them and there. I might have gagged a little, and Alice just gave me a knowing look and went back to work. It's like she thought I felt the same as all those other girls or something! Yeah, like that would ever happen. I will hate Black and Potter until that day we all die – and then some!

Anyway, enough of those gits. Let's move on to something more exciting. I've been scoring high marks in most of my classes, (Astronomy doesn't matter, like I said, when am I ever going to use it?), but Charms is by far my favorite. I seem to have a knack for Potions too; I'm one of the top students and we have Ravenclaws in our class! Herbology is okay, but the main reason I like it is because Sev is in it with me. Last Wednesday we got partnered up and had a grand time. He accidentally blew up the root and we both couldn't stop laughing. Potter opened his mouth - to make some rude comment, I'm sure – but I shoot him a death glare before he could say anything. He closed his mouth (thankfully, he looked like a gaping fish standing there) but he just smirked at me like he knew something I didn't. He is just _so infuriating_!

The only class I'm really worried about is flying. I obviously have had no experience with it, and all the pure-bloods have been doing it since they were five years old. Just watch, I'll fall off my broom the minute I get half a centimeter off the ground! Professor Slughorn overhear me griping about it to Alice and he told me not to worry and that this year, the teacher was trying out a new system: she would be pairing the newer and less experienced people (read: me) and the more experienced people together for the year. I heard we'd be sharing a class with either Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Oh, I hope it's Slytherin! That way, Sev and I could learn together, and I wouldn't be such a newbie. I wish we could be partners, but Sev probably has barely more experience than I have.

Anyway, the class is tomorrow, so we'll just have to wait and see. What else, what else...there's nothing really. Other than Black and Potter (herefore known as "The Two Gits"), certain classes (cough cough Astronomy and flying cough cough), and just the general feeling of being such a newbie, I guess life at Hogwarts is pretty good. Sorry for being boring, but just wait for tomorrow; I'll bet I have tons of stories about flying class! Goodnight!

* * *

**A/N: Please review! The next chapter will be up soon; I'm on spring break so I have a ton of time to work on it. Sorry if this was a little short; I promise the next will be longer. What will happen at flying class, I wonder?**


	3. Flying Lessons and Fire Braids

**A/N: Sorry for such a long time since updating! School's out so hopefully it won't happen again. Enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

Dear Journal,

My life has been turned upside down completely, and unfortunately I'm not exaggerating in the least. Who knew one class could do so much damage?

And no, for once I'm not complaining about Astronomy. Professor Skyler can rest easy; I have a new least favorite class.

That's right, ladies and gentlemen, you guessed it: we had flying class. And it. Was. Absolutely. HORRID.

We didn't actually do much the first lesson considering about half of it was spent with Madame Hooch was in the infirmary with Sev and the rest of us idly talking. We'll probably do more next time. Maybe even that system Slughorn mentioned.

But this lesson - oh man, this lesson - was the worst class I've had ever had since coming to Hogwarts. Actually, it was the worst class I've ever been to in my life!

First off, to say I don't know what I'm doing is the understatement of the month. I fell off the broom, not once, not twice, but three individual times – before we got off the ground! And Sev gave himself a bloody nose when he was summoning the broom, but in some warped effort to save his reputation, he played the tough guy card and refused to go to the nurse. It didn't work very well, though; he lasted about five minutes before Madam Hooch took him anyway because he was dripping blood everywhere.

After he left, everyone was giggling and whispering...it was horrible. I doled out dirty looks right and left to make people quit, but it didn't do much good; Sev was still completely humiliated throughout the day up until dinner when I saw he barely ate a thing.

And I bet you can guess who was right in the middle of the whole thing. The Two Gits (TTG) were sniggering up a storm, and it just egged everyone on. Black even called Severus "Bloody Sevie" and you will not believe how fast it caught on. It's already dying out, thank god, but Sev was properly mortified.

Speaking of teasing, the utter git Potter made me hate him even more than I even thought possible. He went to the lowest level, hit below the belt...the PRAT MADE FUN OF MY HAIR.

Let me start off by saying being redhead is not easy. Constants comments about gingers and no souls and fire pop up all the time; one sadly has to just go along with it. Usually I'm pretty good at keeping my cool about it, but ugh he just pushed me over the edge!

While TTG were making fun of Sev, I walked by and made some snarky comment about how mature they were, I don't remember what exactly, and Black didn't even hear me. Potter, on the other hand, did, and so began the whole ordeal.

Potter said something about how I was "defending my little boyfriend" and when I told him to shut up, he said I should watch my temper. Of course, this is when Bigheaded Black jumped in with, "ooh! It matches her hair!" (my temper, that is.)

Such an original comment, Black. Gee, I don't think I've heard that one before.

Potter thought it was funny though, seeing how he was practically doubled over with laughter.

Then, the ABSOLUTE PRAT decided to PICK UP AND DROP ONE OF MY BRAIDS before saying, "Ouch! I burned myself!"

I'm just about ready to feed him to the giant squid. First of all, I hate all things redhead-comment-related, and secondly, at least get some new material! I've heard all of those comments at least twelve times each!

It's just annoying to watch all these people erupt into laughter about some lame, unoriginal jokes told by a pair of prats. It's caught on, too. I've already had fifteen individual people call me "Fire Braids" today, three of which who weren't even in the class but had heard about it by word of mouth.

Just you watch though, I'll get those two right back. Then they'll think twice about messing with me and Sev.

* * *

**A/N: Sounds ominous, doesn't it? I like to think Lily could be a bit vengeful at times, especially when people she cares about are involved. Personal headcanon, you know how that goes. So anyway, thanks for reading and please please review! :-)**


End file.
